dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kimbo's Canopy
is a dungeon. It is part of the Change your constitution quest. Access Entrance is located at -54,16 and is accessed by using a Kimbo Canopy Key. Dungeon levels Room 1 * 1 Air Pikoko (lvl 103) Room 2 * 1 Snailmet (lvl 104) * 1 Cheeken (lvl 100) Room 3 * 1 Light Treeckler (lvl 113) * 1 Air Pikoko (lvl 113) * 1 Cheeken (lvl 100) Room 4 * 2 Snailmet (lvl 104) * 2 Moopet (lvl 80) Room 5 * 1 Light Treeckler (lvl 126) * 1 Air Pikoko (lvl 113) * 2 Cheeken (lvl 112) * 1 Moopet (lvl 80) Room 6 * 6 Air Pikoko (lvl 113) Room 7 * 2 Light Treeckler (lvl 126, 152) * 1 Air Pikoko (lvl 133) * 1 Snailmet (lvl 132) * 1 Cheeken (lvl 118) * 2 Moopet (lvl 83, 92) Room 8 * 1 Kimbo (lvl 950~990) * 1 Air Pikoko (lvl 133) * 1 Light Treeckler (lvl 126) * 1 Cheeken (lvl 118) * 1 Snailmet (lvl 118) * 1 Air Pikoko (lvl 113) * 1 Snailmet (lvl 111) * 1 Moopet (lvl 89) Strategy First kill everything without damaging Kimbo or his summon (stealing/removing AP may be a good idea). Fire and/or Agility based players. Safe Squares: The ones surrounding summon and moving out like a checker/chess board. Option 1: Hit Kimbo with any Fire or Air spell. Summon will cast Chess/Checker board and move 1 space over. Push/throw/move Kimbo(without dealing damage to Kimbo)onto a glyph. Since the summon moved one space his glyphs are going to be off set so make sure you move either 1,3,5 (etc) spaces and end on a glyph when they are visible (they only last one turn so if you're on a glyph you'll be safe). Now that Kimbo starts his turn on a glyph Kimbo will gain 400% weakness to Fire and Air and 800% resistance to Water and Earth. Now you can hit with Fire and Air attacks since this weakness only lasts 1 turn. Option 2: Is the same thing as Option 1, but if you have extra people, move the summon back 1 space so that the rest of the party never has to move off safe spots. Strength and/or Chance based players. Safe spots: Diagonal from summon and everything in that chess/checker board pattern Option 1: Hit Kimbo with any Earth or Water spell. Summon will cast Chess/Checker board and move 1 space over. Push/throw/move Kimbo(without dealing damage to Kimbo)onto a glyph. Since the summon moved one space his glyphs are gonna be off set so make sure you move either 1,3,5 (etc) spaces and end on a glyph when they are visible (they only last one turn so if you're on a glyph you'll be safe). Now that Kimbo starts his turn on a glyph Kimbo will gain 400% weakness to Earth and Water and 800% resistance to Fire and Air. Now you can hit with Earth and Water attacks since this weakness only lasts 1 turn. Option 2: Is the same thing as Option 1, but if you have extra people move the summon back 1 space, so that the rest of the party never have to move off safe spots. Category:Dungeon